Bottom
by Wiana
Summary: Snarry. Tłumaczenie. Harry chce dowieść tego, że nie zawsze jest na dole.


Tytuł: Bottom

Autor: Chocola Emo Shizzle

Zgoda: jest

Link do oryginału: .net/s/4367150/1/Bottom

Tłumacz: wiana

Beta: Kanapeczka moja kochana - wielkie dzięki dla niej :)

**Bottom **

_Severus __dysząc, __wszedł __ostro __w __jego __ciasny __tyłek. __Młody __mężczyzna __pod __nim __jęknął __i __zgrał __ruchy __swoich __bioder __z __jego __pchnięciami. __Mistrz __Eliksirów __zacisnął __dłoń __wokół __Harry__'__ego __pe__…_

- Co do diabła? Nie mogę być znów na dole! - krzyknął Harry Potter po przeczytaniu nieprzyzwoitego kawałka pewnego fanfiction. - Jestem cholernym bohaterem tej historii, więc dlaczego miałbym być na dole? - jęknął, minimalizując opowiadanie i natychmiast otworzył kolejne. Szybko przewinął PWP przechodząc do sceny, która go najbardziej interesowała. Nachylił się, skanując w skupieniu oczami treść, po czym odsunął się i złapał za włosy krzycząc: - No nie, znowu!

Zakręcił się na krześle, wzdychając przeciągle.

- Dlaczego nigdy nie jestem na górze w scenach erotycznych? - wymamrotał nieszczęśliwie, zamykając oczy. Nie odpoczywał zbyt długo, bo nagle usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwi w sąsiednim pokoju i kogoś mamroczącego złowrogo na temat „nieudolnych pierwszorocznych". Z radosnym piskiem wystrzelił z krzesła i wpadł do drugiego pomieszczenia. Rzucił się na starszego od siebie mężczyznę, zwalając ich obu na podłogę.

- Severusieńku!

- DO KURWY N… - Severus przeklął głośno, nim stracił oddech w skutek silnego zderzenia z podłogą. Jęknął i legł na podłodze z zamkniętymi oczami, walcząc ze sobą, by nie zwymyślać młodszego mężczyzny i nie wpieprzyć mu na tej podłodze. - Harry, co ci powiedziałem o czytaniu tych sprośnych, mugolskich opowiadań?

Potter leżąc na kochanku, uśmiechnął się do niego radośnie.

- Że mam ich nie czytać - odpowiedział słodko, będąc niczym uosobienie niewinności.

- Więc dlaczego mam wrażenie, że znów mnie nie posłuchałeś? - zapytał cicho, czując, jak Harry podstępnie ociera się o dolną połowę jego ciała. Skrzywił się i szybko zepchnął go z siebie, po czym usiadł. - Nie, Harry - powiedział stanowczo. - Nie będziemy się teraz kochać. Ja mam jutro lekcje, a ty masz spotkanie z Ministrem. Coś w sprawie nowego kandydata na Mrocznego Pana.

Harry wydął wargi i niezadowolony skrzyżował ręce na piersi, mrucząc coś niezrozumiale. Severus popatrzył na niego mrużąc oczy.

- O co chodzi? - wymamrotał niezadowolony.

Harry zacieśnił ręce na piersiach i uparcie wysunął podbródek, patrząc w inną stronę.

- O nic.

- Harry. - Nadeszła ostrzegawcza wiadomość.

- O nic.

- Cholera, Harry! - warknął. Nie cierpiał widzieć swojego kochanka w takim nastroju i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Harry wiedział o tym, iż był w stanie zrobić niemalże wszystko, by znów się uśmiechnął. Zbyt dużo było takich dni, kiedy nie widział radości na twarzy Harry'ego i nie mógłby znieść ich więcej. Harry okręcił go sobie wokół małego palca i Severus był na każde jego skinienie. Szybko się opanował i ukląkł przed swoim partnerem.

- Kochanie, proszę - wyszeptał. - Powiedz mi, co jest nie tak.

Harry popatrzył na Severusa oczami pełnymi łez i powiedział łagodnie.

- W tych wszystkich opowiadaniach, które dziś przeczytałem, jestem na dole! - zapłakał, nim zarzucił swoje ręce wokół szyi Mistrza Eliksirów. - Nigdy w nich nie jestem na górze!

Severus westchnął, czując się pokonanym. Była tylko jedna droga, by uszczęśliwić jego kochanka, ale on naprawdę nie miał ochoty jutro chodzić z obolałym tyłkiem.

- Kochanie, to tylko opowiadania - powiedział spokojnie, podnosząc go do góry. Zawsze czuł się mało komfortowo rozmawiając o ich życiu miłosnym z kimkolwiek, włączając w to także partnera.

- Ale Severus - zajęczał. - Ja z tobą nigdy nie byłem na górze!

- Kiedyś będziesz - rzekł powoli z ciemnym rumieńcem wypływającym na policzki.

- Proszę? - Harry cicho błagał.

- Mam jutro lekcje - przypomniał mu łagodnie.

- A ja mam spotkanie z cholernym Ministrem - odparł z prychnięciem. - I co?

Severus skrzywił się i odszedł, kierując się do ich małej kuchni, by wyciągnąć butelkę Brandy i szklankę. Nalał sobie szybko porządną porcję i wypił. Nim odstawił butelkę, ponownie nalał i sączył alkohol małymi łyczkami, by uspokoić nerwy.

- Ale to nie ty będziesz czuł dyskomfort przy chodzeniu.

- Utykałem z tego powodu wiele razy, Severusie - powiedział, podążając za mężczyzną i siadając na kuchennym blacie. - Już najwyższy czas, żebyś to ty był na dole kiedy mamy wyjść z mieszkania następnego dnia. Wiesz ile razy musiałem kłamać Ronowi i Mionie na temat mojego krzywego chodu?

Severus skrzywił się i szybko wypił następny łyk, tym razem większy.

- Ale ja mam jutro lekcje - rzekł uparcie.

- Taa, ja też wiele razy miałem lekcje po tym jak się kochaliśmy, Sev.

Severus wciąż czuł się niezręcznie i sięgnął by poluźnić swój krawat. Ostatecznie zdjął go i położył na szafce obok Harry'ego, stawiając tam również szklankę.

- Harry... - zaczął, patrząc na niego.

Harry wyciągnął dłoń i uśmiechając się pogłaskał jego policzek. Przekona swojego kochanka, choćby nie wiem co, by tej nocy to Mistrz Eliksirów był na dole.

- Severus - zamruczał miękko, pomału przyciągając starszego od siebie mężczyznę do zmysłowego pocałunku. Całowali się powoli, smakując siebie. Severus zmniejszył odległość między ich ciałami i pieszczotliwy pocałunek wkrótce zmienił się w bardziej agresywny. Zaczęli gryźć swoje wargi, wczepiając się palcami we włosy i ubrania.

Bluzka Harry'ego błyskawicznie powędrowała na podłogę. Severus ugryzł go brutalnie w obojczyk, wywołując tym głośne jęki z tych cudownych, małych ust.

- Jesteś mój - zawarczał, gryząc go wciąż i wciąż, przesuwając się coraz niżej.

- Jestem twój - wyjęczał Harry, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Severus szybko pozbył się jego dżinsów i bokserek, sam wciąż pozostając ubranym. Jego usta musnęły pulsującą erekcję.

- Łóżko - wydyszał Harry. Złapał Severusa za włosy i podciągnął głowę do góry, by ucałować nabrzmiałe wargi. Owinął nogi wokół jego pasa, ocierając się z ponagleniem o brzuch mężczyzny. Severus nie odpowiedział, ale złapał za tyłek kochanka, wbijając w niego swoje paznokcie w drodze do ich sypialni. Rzucił Harry'ego na łóżko z perfidnym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

- Powinienem cię tak zostawić - wymruczał.

Harry spojrzał na niego.

- Nawet się nie waż - zagroził.

Mistrz Eliksirów rozbierał się powoli, obserwując partnera, który patrzył na niego, jakby chciał go schrupać. Prawdopodobnie właśnie to chciał zrobić. Przyłączył się do młodszego mężczyzny na łóżku, drażniąc jego skórę palcami. Jego dłonie powoli kierowały się coraz niżej. Kiedy tak dręczył go delikatnym dotykiem, oczy błyszczały mu miłością i pożądaniem.

Harry złapał jego dłoń i odsunął ją z iskrzącymi się oczami.

- Nie, czekaj. - Usiadł i odsunął się trochę od Severusa, który zawarczał i zmrużył oczy. - Pozwól mi być na górze - nalegał.

- Niech to cholerny Merlin weźmie, Harry! Po prostu nie wiesz, kiedy się wycofać!

- No, dalej, Sev! Przecież w czasie swoich jutrzejszych lekcji nie musisz cały czas chodzić. A jeżeli już będziesz musiał, to za jakąś głupią uwagę zawsze możesz zabrać Gryfonom punkty! - Harry prosił, nalegał. Już prawie go miał!

Severus patrzył na niego przez chwilę i westchnął sfrustrowany.

- Niech cię diabli, Harry - powiedział znużony. Jego kochanek podskoczył z radości i przyciągnął go do radosnego pocałunku.

- Dziękuję! - Szybko czmychnął z łóżka do ich szafki nocnej. Sięgnął do dolnej szuflady i wyciągnął z niej butelkę z lubrykantem. Odwrócił się z powrotem do łóżka i wyszczerzył do mężczyzny. Jego oczy błyszczały tryumfalnie.

Severus ze zgrozą poczuł, że nie powinien się zgodzić na zmianę.

oOo

Mistrz Eliksirów skrzywił się, przesuwając w swoim krześle. Ledwo się powstrzymywał przed wierceniem na nim. _Niech __cię __cholera __weźmie, __Harry!_ Pomyślał. Jeden z Puchonów dziwnie na niego popatrzył na co Severus skrzywił się i spiorunował go wzrokiem. Chłopiec zapiszczał i upuścił swoje pióro.

- Gurier! - warknął. - Gdy mówię absolutna cisza, to mam na myśli absolutną ciszę! Dwadzieścia punktów od Hufflepuffu!

Chłopak zarumienił się mocno i opuścił głowę. Podniósł szybko pióro i powrócił do notowania.

oOo

Harry kroczył z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, zmierzając w stronę Ministra.

- Witam! - zaczął radośnie. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego nieufnie.

- Powodem spotkania…

- Tak, tak, wiem. Pojawił się nowy Chcę-Zostać-Czarnym-Panem, ale wszyscy wiemy, że nikt nie jest w stanie zastąpić Voldemorta. On pozostanie w naszych sercach na zawsze. - Harry przewrócił oczami. - Po tym, jak zabiłem Voldie-Moldie*, przysięgałem sobie żyć spokojnym życiem, chyba, że moja pomoc będzie naprawdę potrzebna, a niech mi pan wierzy, że nie jest. Ministerstwo zdecydowanie samo może zająć się tym typkiem. - Harry wciąż uśmiechał się do gapiącego się na niego mężczyzny. - Coś jeszcze?

- N-nie… - wyjąkał.

- Dobrze, ponieważ muszę wrócić do domu i szybko rozładować mojego kochanka, zanim nie eksploduje od seksualnej frustracji. Musiał wczoraj być na dole, by mnie uszczęśliwić. - Mężczyźnie opadła szczęka, na wspomnienie tego, że kochanek Tego-Który-Ocalał był „na dole". Radośnie machając ręką, Harry opuścił Ministra Magii i przeniósł się siecią Fiu z powrotem do ich mieszkania w Hogwarcie.

oOo

Gdy tylko przybył, został od razu pchnięty na ścianę z ustami Mistrza Eliksirów na swoich. Mężczyzna ugryzł go brutalnie w dolną wargę.

- Niech cię szlag, Harry! Już ja ci pokażę, dlaczego nie chcę być na dole w szkolne noce! - warknął.

Harry był jak najbardziej kontent, by mu na to nie pozwolić. I jeżeli tak miałoby być zawsze po tym, jak Severus był na dole w szkolną noc, to Harry definitywnie miał zamiar sprawić, by w te noce był pod nim częściej!

O~~o~~O

*Moldie -stęchły/spleśniały/spróchniały, ostatecznie zdecydowałam się na nie przetłumaczanie tego ( z Voldim-Moldim spotkałam się już w innym opku i tam również nie był przetumaczony)

Jeszcze raz wielkie DZIĘKUJĘ dla mojej Kanapeczki :D


End file.
